Time Rift
by Knight Mistress
Summary: Right as Neal is going to meet Alanna, he finds himself on a ship called Leviathan. And at the same time, Mr. Newkirk finds himself under Peachblossom, with a confused Kel wondering where he came from. According to Dr. Barlow and Numair, it was a time rift, but nobody knows how to get them back where they came from.
1. Um, Who's Tazza?

**New idea I had. While reading throughout the Leviathan series, I realized how alike Neal and Newark were alike. So what if they switched places? (With Alanna, Kel, Deny and Dr. Barlow, I feel their pain.) **

**The POVs will change. First Neal, then Newkirk, etc. etc. Takes place after Behemoth and around Squire. This will be told in around 500 word drabbles, and it will be updated whenever I can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leviathan or Protector of the Small. **

Neal woke up painfully. On. A. Ship.

That. Was. Flying.

Neal hated heights almost as much as he hated Peachblossom. _At least Peachblossom didn't float thousands of feet in the air. _He thought as he rolled to his left in the small cot, before falling off it, arms flailing, onto the cold metal floor.

Where was the nice floor of the Palace or at least his knight mistress's tent? It was better that this airship. And, by Mithros, how on Earth did he get here?

One minute he was riding Magewhisper, his nice, non-biting horse, and the next, he was sitting on a small cot when he should have been on a nice, fluffy bed. Or at least a nice sleeping place.

"Mr. Newkirk? What are you barking doing on the floor?" A voice said from above him, but it sounded almost feminine, like Kel's...

"Kel?" He asked, looking up from his spot. "Mithros' beard, why are we on a flying machine?" His arms flailed once more, to prove his point. "And who is Mr. Newkirk? Where's Raoul? Did I just hit my head badly or something, because-"

"Who's Kel, you daftie? Dr. Barlow wants you, anyway. I think Tazza wants a walk." Neal looked at the person strangely.

"Who are you, really? Are you a new page? I don't appreciate being on an airship, you know. I bet you this is all the Stump's work." He mused to himself and stood up.

"I'm Dylan Sharp." The "boy," (was he a boy?) said. "And you, are Mr. Newkirk. Don't make me get Dr. Barlow. You know she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I'm Neal of Queenscove, not 'Newkirk.' I don't know who you crazy kidnappers are, but.." Neal paused. "Pleasure to meet you, Dylan."

Dylan looked at him strangely. "Quite a fall you took from your bed. Maybe I should go get Dr. Busk.."

Neal shook his head. "Any injury I have I can heal myself. Look, just take me to your Dr. Barlow. I want to know what's going on."

Mr. Sharp shook his head, and mumbled something that sounded like, "Scrambled in the attic," but Neal wasn't sure what that even meant. For a scholar, this was awfully confusing.

"By the way, um, Mr. Sharp, is it?" The boy nodded. "Who's Tazza?"

Dylan grinned. Mr. Newkirk was known for not liking the beasties, and this boy seemed quite like Mr. Newkirk, if he wasn't. "You'll see."

Neal just groaned.

**A/N: Silly Nealan, Tazza's probably better than Peachblossom anyway. **


	2. Peachblossom the Elepantine

**Newkirk, but with Kel POV. (Gods, I love Kel. Thought I should add that in.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leviathan or Protector of the Small.**

Kel hummed a song she had heard the orchestra playing last night at the ball she had served at while heading towards the stables. Raoul had insisted she go, since she was a squire, but he hadn't gone himself.

She grabbed a curry brush off the wall and moved towards Peachblossom's stall. She had to find Neal after this, Alanna was looking for him, but Kel didn't know the reason why.

As she began to brush her mount, she didn't notice the man under Peachblossom until he squeaked. "Neal?" She asked and grabbed his arm. "Peachblossom is going to attack, you dolt." She wagged her curry brush at him after he got out from under Peachblossom. "What would your father say if he saw you full of bites? It's not my fault if you're eaten alive."

"Eaten..? Alive?" The man said shakily and back away from Peachblossom, who lunged. "Where am I.. and what sort of mad fabrication is that?" He wavered, pointing at Peachblossom.

"Are you okay, .. sir?" He didn't look like a commoner, but you could never be too careful. "What's a fabrication?"

"A Darwinist idea," He whispered. "What is it?" Kel looked at him like he was crazy.

"Look, what or maybe who, is a Darwinist? This is Peachblossom, my horse. He's perfectly normal." She pet his mane. "Who are you, anyway? I'm Kel of Mindelan, squire to Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak."

"I'm Newkirk." He crouched in a ball on the floor of the stables. "It's .. it's like part horse and elephant." He muttered to himself, counting on his fingers for some strange reason. "Like a small elephantine."

"What's an elephantine?" Kel tilted her head sideways. "And my horse is just a horse. I mean, he's a little big, but he's a horse."

Newkirk shook his head. "Elephantine." He said stubbornly and edged out of the stables. "I'm going back to my airship, it was nice meeting you Kel, but I really have to go."

_Airship? _Kel wondered and shook her head, before deciding to go after him. This "Newkirk" resembled Neal, and needed medical help. What was an airship anyway?

"Hey, Newkirk, I think you should meet someone!" She called after him as he madly dashed around the courtyard of the palace. Alanna would know what to do.

Newkirk stopped and looked at Kel. "Where's the Leviathan? I swear, I just got off it to look around, and they left without me!"

"I don't know what an airship is." She said, picking her words carefully. "But I do think you should meet a friend of mine."

"Another fabrication?" Newkirk moaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, my friend Neal's knight mistress. You haven't seen him, have you?" Newkirk shook his head and Kel sighed. _She will know what to do, right?_

**A/N: Peachblossom _would_ make a good elephantine... **


	3. Volger is Apparently Scanran

**This is Neal again, in Neal's POV.**

**(I do have readers, right? 15 hits couldn't be mine..)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leviathan or Protector of the Small.**

"Look," Neal said after a while. "I don't even really want to meet this 'Tazza' or whoever, I just want to go home. I don't even know where I am. I don't even know what an 'airship' is, I just want to go back home. I'll even get bitten by Peachblossom if that's what it takes."

Dylan wrung out of his hands. "I don't know who you are either, 'Mr. Newkirk,' but you are going to meet the barking boffin and her barking thylacine. And you are going to barking like it."

"You are just like Kel when you want to be," Neal muttered, running his fingers through his hair, but added in a louder voice, "She better not be anything like my knight mistress, that's for sure."

W_hen I get back, she is going to have my head. I was supposed to meet her an hour ago. _Neal thought sullenly as they walked through the halls. _Why, poor Kel! Wasn't I supposed to get her monster of a horse ready for when she leaves with Raoul? She'll probably have my head too, which is a shame since I don't have two heads-_

Neal was cut out of his reverie by Dylan. "'Mr. Newkirk?'" He asked and waved his hand in front of Neal's. "Blisters, what were you thinking about? You had this distant look in your eyes."

"I'm not Mr. Newkirk. I don't even know who he is." Neal growled as Dylan opened the door. "My name is Neal of Queenscove, as I've already established."

Dylan waved it off. "Just come on, the boffin wants to meet you. Or at least get you to walk Tazza." Dylan added under his breath as the door opened.

There was a woman with a bowler hat sitting on a chair, her dark hair pulled back and she seemed to be talking to a Scanran looking man. Dylan bowed a little and said, "Morning, Dr. Barlow, I have someone you should meet."

"It's just Mr. Newkirk," 'Dr. Barlow' said, glancing quick. "Mr. Newkirk, could you please walk Tazza? I'm afraid he has to go, but Mr. Sharp and I have to discuss something."

"Yes, it is very important. Relating to a certain prince, in fact." The Scanran man rubbed his chin. "So run along, Mr. Newkirk."

"How many times do I have to tell you people?" Neal said, exasperated. "I'm not Mr. Newkirk. I don't even know who he is! So, you might as damn well tell me where I am and why I'm not at the palace!"

Dr. Barlow looked at him, surprised. "Oh, and who are you?"

He threw up his arms. "I'm Neal of Queenscove, just some squire, but no one cares about that anymore, obviously. I bet I'm not even in the same time period. What is it, like 1000 BC or something?"

Dr. Barlow said quietly. "Neal, when were you born?"

"437 HE." Neal recited and glared at the man. "Don't look at me like that, Scanran. Last time I knew, I was coming to fight your people." That wasn't quite the truth, but what Scanra didn't know couldn't hurt them.

The man looked at him and said with a hint of anger under his voice, "I'm Austrian.


	4. Fabricated Humans?

**I love writing as Alanna. :]**

**(And I would like it if my readers showed in some way that they were reading. A story alert would be enough for me. :])**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leviathan or Protector of the Small.**

_Deep breaths. Breathe, Newkirk, Breathe. _Mr. Newkirk, possibly former Middy on the Leviathan thought to himself, hands shaky. This was unnatural. Really, really unnatural. Horse-elephantines? Not possible.

And his mother was the one who was supposed to be the Monkey-Luddite.

This girl Kel was strange too, although thankfully, she wasn't a fabricated beastie. (That would be horrible, a person who was fabricated. He would have to keep his lookout for that.) He shuddered at the thought as they walked on.

A man with a long scar across his arm walked down the hallway and asked, "What are you doing, Mindelan? Raoul's looking for you."

Kel bowed a bit and replied, "I'm taking Neal here to um, the mess real quick and then I'll find him, I promise sir." Newkirk tilted his head to the side. There was that name again, Neal! Who on Earth could that be?

The man grunted and stalked off, probably to interrogate someone else. "He reminds me of a tree, like a stump," he mused, looking back at him, but didn't realize he said that out loud until Kel began to laugh.

"What?" He asked, as she got her laughter under control. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, you're just so much like Neal's its crazy. Are you sure you're not Neal of Queenscove? He's a bit taller than you, but you can pass off as him." She shrugged. "Anyway, come on, we're almost there."

_To see _Neal's _knight mistress. _Newkirk grumbled inside his head. _Who is this Neal guy and why do these crazy people keep bringing him up? I just want to get back on the Leviathan, that's all. _

They reached the end of the hallway and Kel knocked on the door. "Alanna?" She called, almost sounding nervous. "Are you in there?"

"Hold it, hold it!" A voice yelled from inside the door. "That better not be you Neal, because I swear to Mithros you better be apologizing-" The woman opened the door and her mouth dropped, then quickly ushered them inside.

"I'm not allowed to see you," Alanna said to Kel quietly, but the 'squire' interrupted her.

"I know, but Neal has been going on and on about how wise you were, and you were the first person I could think of. I have a problem.." Kel probably began to ramble off about why they were here, but Newkirk paid no mind.

Instead, he wondered why these people were dressed like this. Two women - women! - were dressed in men's clothes and had a strange accent to their voices. And they were inside a bloody castle! If that wasn't strange, Newkirk didn't know what was. What was with the knights and squires too? He had briefly paid attention in his history class and these people seemed as if they were from the past.

The woman, Alanna, tapped her chin. "I think I might know what happened."


	5. Just Give Him an Air Pistol or Something

**I know I have readers! ..Hopefully... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leviathan or Protector of the Small.**

_What is ..Austrian? _Neal wondered and titled his head to the side. _Whatever he says, I'm pretty sure he looks Scanran to me. The mustache, the pointed features.. Yep, I bet he'll try to take over whenever he can.. _

He fumbled at his side for his sword and when he realized that just the scabbard remained, he groaned. "Okay, where's my sword?" he mumbled out loud. "I was sure I just had it.."

During this rambling, Dylan looked at Dr. Barlow with a shrug. "Barking spiders, I didn't know this man had a sword!" Dylan whispered and looked back at "Mr. Newkirk."

"Yes, but I clearly look Austrian, or reasonably German," Volger said, in the same tone as Dylan. "I don't believe I even know what a 'Scanran' is!" Unfortunately for Volger, Neal had heard perfectly clear what he said.

"I heard that, Scanran," he spat. "Don't think that acting like a dolt can save you from invasion. In fact, I think my friend Kel is coming to kill off your people," he paused for a moment, trying to remember if that was true. "I think so anyway. Probably," he mumbled as he pushed Dr. Barlow and Dylan aside. "Just tell me when I can go home, okay?" Head down, he walked out of the room, utterly confused.

As soon as the door closed, Volger exclaimed softly, "If what he said was true, then this current war may not be the most of our troubles, Nora," Dylan snickered at that, knowing how close they were to each other if they were using first names. "If there is a coming invasion to my country, I don't want to just sit around and wait for it. We must tell Austria to prepare for war!" And with that, he slammed his fist on the table.

Dr. Barlow shushed him. "He called you Scanran, remember? Not Austrian. I doubt the poor boy even knows where Austria is, let alone where he is. Remember how he said he was born in 431 HE? It's around 1913 now. He's over a thousand years old."

"Blisters, he doesn't look older than me!" Dylan exclaimed. "I'm going after him now," 'he' glared at the two adults. "I bet you Neal doesn't even know what year it is!"

Dr. Barlow sighed and rubbed her temples. "That's because he doesn't. And it would be best if you didn't tell him. If you can convince him to take Mr. Newkirk's place, then it would be a whole lot easier. I won't have to meddle with Captain Hobbes that way. Don't let him find his sword, either. Give him an air pistol or something if he feels so unsafe."

"Would that really be safe, Nora?" Volger asked. "I'm convinced he's a raving madman and needs to be put in his place. Specifically a mad house."

"Or he could be telling the truth," Dylan pointed out.

"Impossible." Volger shot back.

Just as Dylan was about to respond, Dr. Barlow broke it up. "Enough, enough," she rubbed her eyes. "Anyway, I don't know which is true. I need to look over my papers and see if this has ever happened before. Please don't terrorize the poor boy, Ernest, and Mr. Sharp, please make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

**A/N: Don't worry Neal, you won't be put in a mad house, no matter what Volger says! **


	6. Well, She's a Dragon

**Well, I just wanted to make sure I do have readers.. still no reviews but around 70 views. Something to show me someone's reading this, please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leviathan or Protector of the Small.**

_The woman, Alanna, tapped her chin. "I think I might know what happened." _

"So, say it then!" Newkirk spluttered. "I honestly would rather get back on the Leviathan be with millions of fabrications than here, with no sense of where I am!"

"You've got fire in you lad," Alanna rested a hand on his shoulder. "I like that."

He shrugged out of her hold and scrambled to the back of the room, directing this question to Kel, "She isn't a," he dropped his voice real low. "fabricated human, right?"

Kel shook her head and sighed. "No such things, I promise." _But I don't even know what that is.. _She added mentally and make a reminder to herself to ask him when he was more stable.

Alanna looked at the two of them quizzically, but Kel just waved her on. "I can't be here, Lioness, but I really would like to know what happened to Neal." She bit her lip and looked down. "I'm really quite worried about him."

The Lioness looked at her for a second before saying, "I think I've heard of this before, not too long ago. You're from the future, right?"

Newkirk looked at her strangely. "No. _You _people are from the past."

The red-headed woman, Alanna, waved this off. "Same thing, same thing. But what I'm trying to explain as simply as possible is that you and my lovely squire Neal must have changed places somehow. So if you're here.."

"Neal must be where ever you came from, then," Kel exclaimed quietly, putting two and two together.

"How is that possible?" Both Kel and Newkirk said at the same time as Alanna rubbed her head.

"I don't know exactly but it has to do when science and magic combine. Neal's gift and I'm assuming you work with science a lot, right Mr. Newkirk?" He nodded curtly, but didn't say anything. "I don't know much about it, but Numair calls it a time rift. You could probably go ask him and if you can't find him, ask Daine or Skysong will show you. I've heard all three are in the castle."

"We better go find him, then," Kel said with a sigh. "I suppose Raoul will be looking for me," she looked at Alanna with hopeful eyes. "Could you-"

"I'll take care of Raoul," Alanna said, pushing them out of the door. "Find Numair and get Mr. Newkirk and my squire safe and sound, okay Kel? Oh, and good luck for your Ordeal, if I'm not there to wish you it." She winked and closed the door.

They walked down the hallway silently and Kel was starting to wonder why Newkirk was so quiet. "Mr. Newkirk?" She asked quietly. "I know this is a lot for you take in, but are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he said gruffly, fingering his air pistol. _Thinking of air pistols, why haven't they taken that away from me yet? And what kind of human is named Skysong? _"I was just wondering what kind of person would name their child Skysong."

Kel looked mighty uncomfortable. "I know how you are with, um, different things .. Mr. Newkirk, but Skysong isn't a .. child."

"Then what is it?"

"...I don't really know how'll you'll take this, but Skysong is a .. dragon.."


	7. And So, The Search Begins

"Newkirk!" Someone shouted behind Neal. "Mr. Newkirk—you're needed above!"

Neal ground his teeth and kept going, ignoring the voice behind him. Perhaps it would go away and leave him alone. Unless it was Kel. She always pestered him and made him answer. But she wasn't on this airship . . .Gods, he missed Kel.

"_Mr._ _Newkirk_," the voice called once again. Neal looked straight ahead and began to walk faster. "Captain Hobbes would like to see you above. Captain's orders."

Neal had no idea who was calling or who Captain Hobbes was, but there was no way he was going above anywhere. He hated heights just as much as Kel did.

"Hey, what'd I say?" The boy said indignantly, causing Neal to turn his head and glare. The boy grinned. "Glad to see you're not ignoring me. Dylan would probably be mad if I upset one of his friends."

The boy had a prince-like sort of aura around him, making Neal dislike him even more. Neal snorted and turned back around.

_Reminds me of Roald—no wait, never mind. The only thing that they have in common is the royal-ness. I don't even know if this guy is royal, but he acts like he's in charge of the world._

"Hey, Newkirk, wait!" The boy ran up in front of him, blocking his way. "Why are you ignoring me?" He wrung out his hands in front of him. "Look, you know what, never mind."

Neal smirked as he ran off, thank the gods and continued walking. He wasn't sure exactly where he was going, except that he just wanted to find his sword. He didn't know who these people were or what they could do, but this thing he was walking on—this airship—was unlike anything he had ever seen before, but if these people had created this, they could be dangerous.

"Dylan!"

Neal groaned and looked back real quickly. There was that boy again, talking to the boy/girl person, Dylan. He slowed down his pace significantly—if they were talking about him, he wanted to hear it.

"Dylan," the boy repeated, just loud enough for Neal to hear him. "What's up with Newkirk? Did I say anything or do something-?"

"Shush, you dolt," Dylan muttered. "If you haven't noticed, he's walking _right ahead of us_ and is probably listening. Now. . ."

Neal sighed in frustration as Dylan led the boy away. He really wasn't going to get any answers today, was he?

Suddenly, a wave of homesickness washed over him. He missed Kel, Tortall, his father, even his knight mistress and Peachblossom. (Surprisingly.) He'd only been here for a day, maybe even just a couple of hours, but he felt as if he'd never get back home.

"Neal?"

Mithros' beard, couldn't he just get a moment of peace?

"Yes?" he asked, annoyed, turning around to face Dylan and the boy.

"Well, Alek here just wanted to apologize for being such a daftie earlier, right Alek?" Dylan elbowed him on the shoulder.

'Alek' rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry, Ne—Neal, you just look a lot like Newkirk and well, we can't really find him right now, so I just assumed—"

Neal raised his eyebrows, looking down at him, and then broke out in a grin. "I'll forgive you only if," he waved his hands through the air dramatically. "You can find my sword and return it to me."

"Okay," Alek stretched out the word. "Where is it?"

Dylan smiled sheepishly and looked uncomfortable. "About that. . ." He started.

"About what?"

"How would you feel about a nice air pistol instead?"

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the new update, but I got a request for a new chapter and I had some time on my hands, so I did. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
